Different Futures
by ericaj318
Summary: What other things could have been affected by Spock Prime's travels back in time? Spock Prime X OC
1. Chapter 1

Yeoman Nora looked between Kirk and Spock as the crew took in what had just happened. Vulcan had been destroyed and their Captain was aboard an enemy ship and Spock wanted to turn back to regroup with Starfleet.

"Permission to speak?" Nora asked finding a quick moment in Kirk and Spock's argument.

Spock stopped and turned to look at her, "Yes, Yeoman?"

Nora looked to Kirk before she spoke the thoughts running through her mind, "I believe Kirk is correct and we need to go after Nero. He'll destroy whatever he is after by the time Starfleet makes a decision about what to do. I know it's not logical but it's right."

Spock closed his eyes and shook his head, "We are going to follow Starfleet protocol."

In that same moment, Kirk lunged forward in his rage and Spock immediately had security grab him. Nora, not thinking straight, jumped forward to pull one of the guys off of Kirk. She wasn't thinking straight but her loyalty lied with Pike and Kirk's plan would let them get him back so she defended his actions.

She watched in horror as Spock used the ancient Vulcan nerve pinch on Kirk and then turn to look her in the eye, "Cadet Kirk will be marooned on the nearest planet because of his actions. Would you like to stay aboard the ship or join him?"

Nora stared Spock dead in the eye before she spoke, "I will go with him."

"So be it. Guards, give them the basic supplies they will need and I will beam them down to the planet's surface," Spock ordered as he turned away to sit down in the Captain's chair.

Nora looked to her friend Uhura for any sign of support as she was marched off the bridge but Uhura would not cross the man she loved and Nora couldn't blame her for it.

Security placed Kirk's unconscious body on the transporter pad and handed Nora two backpacks filled with the basic needs they would encounter. "Good luck," the officer said as he gave the order to beam them off board.

Nora felt the molecules in her body scatter as she was momentarily surrounded by light before her vision normalized once more and she could feel the cold air whipping in her face and the feeling of soft snow at her hands. She looked at Kirk, who was just waking up and passed him his bag, "We need to find some form of shelter," she stated.

"Why did Spock maroon you with me?" Kirk asked as they opened their bag hoping to find jackets inside.

"Because my loyalty lies with Commander Pike and you were the only one whose plan involved saving him," she retorted, annoyed now by their scenario and freezing.

Kirk nodded as they pulled on their coats and began trudging through the snow.

The pair continued walking across the snow covered planet until they realized there may not be any cover anywhere.

"Couldn't we have been marooned on a planet with sunshine and an ocean?" Nora whined, feeling defeated by the situation. She was trained for combat but she had never undergone survival training.

Kirk was about to say something to her but when he turned his head to look her way, he saw some kind of beast rushing toward them. "Run!" he yelled.

Nora looked back and inhaled her scream before taking off with Kirk. They sprinted across the snow, paying no attention to their surroundings until they heard a loud crash like ice shattering. They slowed down just enough to see an even larger beast erupt from the ice to take the creature that was pursuing them. "Keep going!" Kirk yelled again before the beast had even started chasing them.

Kirk was right though and before they knew it, Kirk and Nora were rolling down into a crevice because they'd reached an edge and had no time to stop themselves.

As they stumbled to their feet, Kirk looked ahead and say a cave. He reached out and grasped Nora's hand, yanking her with him. They entered the cave but didn't slow down at all as the beast barrelled in after them.

Nora finally let out the scream she'd inhaled what felt like miles ago but then the beast stopped when a man appeared waving a torch at the monster.

They could only see the back of the man but he had saved them. They watched as he turned and what they saw was an elderly vulcan in front of them.

The vulcan stopped as he saw the pair and spoke, his voice both deep and calming, "Jim T. Kirk, how did you find me?" he asked.

Kirk furrowed his brow as he replied, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Nora stood by and watched the initial interaction, not knowing what to think. The vulcan responded, "I have been and always shall be your friend. I am Spock," he said.

Nora felt her own knees weaken as Kirk said, "Bullshit," to this revelation. Nora sunk down to the snowy floor of the cave which drew Spock's attention to her. He walked forward and crouched down to her. He looked into her blue eyes and stared at her familiar brown curls tied neatly into a bun and his face warmed at the sight of her.

"Nora," he said, his tone so soft, "You look as beautiful as the day I first met you. Tell me, have we already been married in this timeline?"

Nora looked back at 'Spock' wide-eyed from everything he was saying. She was so surprised by his words, she couldn't work up a response.

Kirk joined them on the ground, "Is there somewhere in here we can get a fire going and you can explain what you're saying because it's not at all the world we live in?"

Spock nodded as he stood and reached for Nora's hand to help her back to her feet. She took it but quickly let go as they walked further into the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

The three sat down around a fire that Spock already had burning deep in the cave. Once they were as comfortable as anyone could be Nora decided to speak.

"So, you are telling us that you are Spock but not the same one we know and somehow the world you lived in was very different than ours. Our Spock is the captain of the Enterprise and he's in love with Lieutenant Uhura," Nora explained, her tone calm even though her heart was beating a mile a minute.

Spock nodded slowly as he closed his eyes briefly before speaking, "Yes, Nora, allow me to show you both through a melding of our minds. It will be the easiest way for me to explain why I am here and what needs to be done. Will you both allow that?"

Nora looked to Kirk who was looking right back at her and she took his shrug of the shoulders as a yes. They both moved close to the old vulcan and sat still as he placed both his hands on their temples. Once the connection was made, he let them into his own mind.

What they saw was a terrible situation where this Spock was supposed to destroy an asteroid heading to destroy Romulus but he didn't make it in time and somehow in the event, his ship and the Romulan warship piloted by Nero, which they'd faced, traveled back in time and destroyed the USS Kelvin. Nora could feel Kirk's pain in her own head as he realized this event had taken the life of his father.

Spock let go of them and they both choked back tears from the interaction. "Sorry for the emotional transference. Nero left me here and made me wait until the day when he would destroy my planet as he thinks I did to him. So today, I have lost not only my home but the woman I loved as well."

Nora shook her head, "You had me in your world so you haven't lost anything in that respect," she said as she looked at him.

"My own heart breaks for your Spock's loss," Spock replied.

Nora smiled at him as she finally could see what he meant and feel the connection he spoke of. She moved closer to him once more and placed her hand gently upon his face, watching as his eyes closed from the feeling of her familiar touch, "Our Spock has what you had but with someone else and that is ok. Don't trouble your already burdened heart with anything else. Now, what can we do to get back to the ship?"

Spock reached up his own hand and placed it on top of hers, grasping it in his own as he stood, "There is a Starfleet Post on this planet and we can beam back aboard the Enterprise from there. Come," he said as he attempted to let her and go so they could follow him but she gave his a gentle squeeze as she walked forward.

Kirk didn't move forward because he had only one thing still on his own mind from this whole interaction, "In your universe, did I know my father?"

Spock stopped walking, never letting Nora's hand go, and replied, "Yes, you often spoke about how he was your influence to join Starfleet and he watched proudly when you became the captain of the Enterprise."

Kirk shook his head as he moved forward to follow them. They trudged through the snow once more until Spock stopped at a door almost hidden by the snow. Once the three were inside, Spock marched them down a long hallway where they met a man.

"Who are ye?" the man asked, his voice thick with a scottish accent.

Spock spoke, "Montgomery Scott?" it sounded like a question but Kirk and Nora knew that he knew who everyone was.

"How do ye know my name?" Scott asked furrowing his brow, "Are ye finally here to save me from this hell?"

"Have you invented your theory of transwarp?" Spock asked.

"What are ye from the future?" Scott asked, his tone almost disgusted.

Kirk spoke, "He is, we aren't. Do you have a transporter?"

Scott nodded as he got up and took them into a room where Spock quickly sat down and began entering all sorts of data. Once he was finished, he looked to Scott as he stood and said, "This is your theory."

Scott sat down, his face showing both his complete disbelief and amazement at his own future work.

Spock walked back over to Kirk and told him what he needed to do to destroy Nero. Kirk smiled, a little cocky, "It'll be easy with you there."

"Under no circumstances can I go there or can he be made aware of my existence," Spock replied.

Nora overheard and joined the conversation, "Then what will you do?"

"I do not know yet," he replied.

Kirk raised his brow, "So, you want me to convince you who hates me that I'm taking your orders without saying that? How?"

"Jim, all you have to do is prove that I am emotionally compromised and can no longer handle command of the ship and I can promise you after today that I am emotionally compromised," he explained.

Scott jumped in, "It's ready. Let's go." Scott got onto the pad quickly joined by Kirk but Nora continued staring at Spock.

"Nora, let's go," Kirk said his tone rushed.

Nora continued to look at Spock and she realized he might be her destiny but she couldn't know that if she left so she looked back at Kirk, "I'm staying here."

"Your place is on the Enterprise," Spock objected but his eyes showed that she was right.

"My place was on the Enterprise but now, I don't know so I'm going to pursue my options. Good luck, boys," she said as she smiled at Kirk.

"Live Long and Prosper," Spock said just before the transporter was activated.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the transporter beam disappeared, Nora turned and looked at Spock, "What do we do next?"

Spock didn't reply right away as he stepped back to the computer, "I'm going to transport the two of us back to Earth and then we can devise a plan."

Nora nodded as she made her way over to Spock and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. She didn't understand her need to be touching him but she imagined the mind meld was most likely responsible. "Let me put in the coordinates to my home. I live on base and it'll give us a chance to figure everything out," she offered.

Spock reached up and placed his own hand onto hers as he nodded, "Take the helm."

He stood and allowed her to take the seat. Nora quickly punched in the data and set the timer so they could step onto the transporter pads. "Are you ready?" she asked, looking over and into his eyes.

Spock nodded as the two were consumed in the bright blue lights of the transporter beams. The scene went black before it cleared up again and revealed Nora's living room. The pair took a brief moment to reorient with their surroundings before they looked at each other once more.

Nora took a deep breath before she spoke, "We're here. I know you already have something in mind for what you want to do with yourself. I can feel it."

Spock nodded as he moved to the sofa and took a seat, "You are quite right. I plan on finding a suitable planet and reestablishing Vulcan. That is why I told you that you belong with your shipmates."

Nora took a seat as well, pulling her feet up onto the couch, "I understand but in my heart I feel that I am supposed to be by your side. Can you tell me about us?"

Spock closed his eyes as he shook his head, "I can not tell you anything that may alter your future. I believe it would be best for you to return to your post and find your new destiny."

Nora looked at him, a small smile creeping across her lips, "Spock, you have already changed my destiny. I may go back or I may choose to see if you and I can have what we had in your timeline. But, I want to know how you met me and how long it took for you to pursue me romantically because this Spock feels."

Spock raised an eyebrow at the last thing she mentioned but he knew this was a different time. He took a deep breath before he spoke, "My precious Nora, I can not allow you to give up your future for the few years I may have left. That decision is not logical. You have a bright future ahead of you. I will tell you just the bare minimum of our story." Nora nodded so he would continue. "I met you when my crew went out for the first time after our five year mission. I instantly felt attraction to you but it was hard for me to allow myself to feel that way. Eventually, you caught on and pursued me, much like you're doing now, and the rest is history. We married after Jim brought me back to myself and we had three perfect children that went on to be Starfleet officers."

Nora swallowed from all that he shared, her heart breaking as she realized that wasn't her future anymore. "Excuse me," she said, biting her lip to stop from crying, "I'm gonna go shower before we continue your mission." Spock raised an eyebrow as she stood but she waved away his concern as she raced to her bedroom.

Once Nora was behind a closed door, she sank to the floor in tears. She couldn't believe the loss she felt when she never had any of the things Spock had mentioned. She only knew that she wished she could have it but he was clearly against her giving up her life at Starfleet to be with him. She sat there for what seemed like hours until she finally got up and unzipped her red dress before she stepped into the shower and felt more tears come as the hot water cascaded down upon her.

She was so consumed in her grief that she didn't hear the door open until she heard his voice. "Nora?" she heard his deep voice utter her name in concern.

She jumped initially before she opened the shower door to address him, "Yes?" She acted as though not a thing was bothering her.

Spock sighed affectionately, "I know you are upset, Nora. Our mind meld keeps us connected emotionally for a time after. What can I do to make you understand the importance of leaving my side?"

Nora smiled, still feigning that she was ok, "You have been through hell today and I will be ok so please don't worry. Do you mind if I finish my shower?" she asked, suddenly conscious of her naked body.

"My apologies," he whispered, "However, I know that you are not alright and you have every right to feel what you are feeling. Will it make you feel better if I allow you to help me with my initial work? You will see in that time that 'we' would be highly illogical."

Nora nodded before closing the shower door. She shouted to him as he was leaving, "Just realize that I'm used to getting what I want," she was partially being playful but also very serious.

Spock replied, "Trust me, I have not forgotten that fact."


	4. Chapter 4

Nora came back out in a clean Starfleet uniform causing Spock to raise an eyebrow, "Why are you still in uniform?"

Nora couldn't raise one eyebrow so she cocked her head to the side, "If anyone is going to believe that you are Spock as well then we need some credibility. I think we should see Admiral Marcus so that you can get another Vulcan started," she explained her logic.

Spock nodded, "You're plan is logical. I'll follow you."

Nora smiled as she left her home and led him to Starfleet HQ. Once they were inside, no one gave them a second glance as they took the elevator to the floor Admiral Marcus' office was on.

"Please let me start off the talking," Nora pleaded as they got off the elevator and she looked into Spock's eyes, grabbing his forearm.

Spock raised a brow once more, "I will do as you ask." Nora nodded as she continued down the hallway holding back the urge to reach for his hand. They reached Marcus' secretary who immediately looked defensive.

"May I get in to see Admiral Marcus? I have an emergency," Nora stated.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked, her face holding an expression of stone.

"An entire planet has been destroyed by a Romulan from the future who may be on his way here. Does that get me in the door?" Nora retorted causing Spock to suppress a smile.

The secretary shook her head as she gestured for them to go forward. Nora grabbed Spock's hand as she walked through the door.

Admiral Marcus looked up from his desk as the pair entered his office, "Cadet, what are you doing in my office when you are supposed to be aboard the Enterprise that as far as I know hasn't docked?"

Nora nodded, acknowledging what he said, "The situation changed when we reached Vulcan because they were under attack. The Enterprise was able to save some of them but the planet was destroyed. I've brought back one of the remaining elders to get your permission to establish a new Vulcan."

"How did you get here, cadet? And, what brings this Vulcan to me? I've never seen his face," Marcus challenged.

Nora was about to speak again when Spock moved forward, "Admiral Marcus, I am Ambassador Spock. My planet was lost today because of my failure to stop the destruction of Romulus in my timeline. We need a new planet. Cadet Nora found me when she and Kirk were sent to the planet Nero, the Romulan, left me on and Kirk went back to the Enterprise but she came here with me."

Nora shook her head at everything he was saying, not sure what Marcus would think but she knew him well enough to know that he would not believe a word of this.

Marcus leaned back in his seat, erupting in laughter, "You expect me to believe you came from the future and that there are two Spocks now? What year do you think I was born in?"

"Sir, he's telling the truth and we need to act because the Enterprise is filled with survivors that currently have no home. Please, listen to us," Nora pleaded.

Marcus was about to speak once more when Spock moved forward, "Allow me to make our minds one and then you will understand."

Marcus looked as if he was about to protest but Spock didn't wait for permission as he placed his hand on Marcus' face. Nora watched as Marcus was taking in all the information Spock was sharing with him. When the meld was over, Marcus had a similar expression on his face as Kirk did after their meld. He swallowed and took a few deep breaths before he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect that story to be true but I see now that this solar system is currently in a code red. Go down to the research lab and find a suitable planet," Marcus ordered, still having trouble controlling his facial expressions.

"Thank you, sir," Nora said as she looked at Spock asking him without speaking if he was ready to go.

Spock nodded as he followed her, "You were right not to wish me to speak," Spock said as they got back on the elevator.

Nora furrowed her brow as she looked at him, "You got the job done. I was completely wrong in my plan for attack. But, it doesn't matter because it's done and when the Vulcan's arrive you'll have a home picked out for them."

Spock reached forward and pressed the emergency stop button on the elevator causing Nora to look at him with confusion all over her face, "What are you doing?" she asked.

Spock moved closer to her and placed his hand gently on her cheek, "Nora, don't over think what happened in that office. I can see it on your face that you believe since I was right in that scenario that I am also right about you and returning to your crew but it is not the same thing."

"Are you saying I could be right about deciding to stay with you and having as much of the future you described as possible?" Nora asked as she felt a shiver from his closeness.

"Nora, I lost you many years ago so if you think I can resist the chance to be with you once more forever then you are quite wrong. I am trying to be strong for both of us because you will resent spending the best years of your life with an old Vulcan," Spock replied finally revealing what he truly felt when it came to her.

Nora nodded, "I will do my best to make a logical choice, Ambassador," she stated before she reached up and cupped his face in her hands while looking deeply into his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked, his voice conveying his confusion.

Nora didn't reply as she stepped on her tippy toes and placed her lips against his, tenderly. She felt her eyes close as she kissed him but she didn't linger as she pulled away and replied, "For that. I needed to know if this was real. I got my answer."

Spock didn't reply as he stood there, looking slightly shaken if possible. The elevator had started moving again and the doors opened to reveal the research hall. "Let's go get you a planet," Nora said as she stepped off.


	5. Chapter 5

Spock moved to one of the computers quickly pulling up a list of uninhabited planets to find one that met his needs for a new Vulcan. Nora didn't know enough about Vulcan as a planet to help him in his search so she sat quietly and waited but while she was sitting there idly, a thought popped into her mind. She wasn't sure if she should mention it or not but she decided they'd already shared the closest bond possible in his world so this couldn't be any worse.

"Ambassador?" she asked as she stood and pulled a chair to sit closely to him. Spock looked at her, his expression tender, "Yes, Nora? You don't have to call me that, you know," he replied.

Nora smiled, slightly flirtatious, "Will it distract you if I ask more questions while you work?"

Spock raised an eyebrow at her question but shook his head, "I should not think so. What's on your mind?"

Nora lowered her hand and placed it gently on his upper thigh, noting the slight change in his facial expression, before she asked, "Do you still experience Pon Farr?"

Spock stopped what he was doing and turned in his seat to face her, removing her hand and looking into her eyes, "No, I do not. That stopped affecting me due to the human side of my biology. What are you after, Nora?"

Nora blushed, not a hundred percent what she was after, "I was just asking a question," she lied innocently though she believed she was hoping it was close so that she could use it against him to win him over.

Spock shook his head, "Nora," he said softly placing his hand on top of hers, "You don't need to seduce me or fight for my attention. You already have it. Everything you want is what I want too but I'm looking out for you. Even if I was vulnerable and we mated, I would still want you to go back to your ship. I care too deeply for you to stop the path you are on even if it no longer aligns with mine."

Nora felt her cheeks redden even further from the sudden embarrassment she felt from this rejection. She hadn't outright asked him to sleep with her but she inferred it and it didn't matter. She took a deep breath and stood to leave the research hall planning to wait for him elsewhere when the Earth suddenly buckled under feet causing her to fall forward onto Spock's lap. She naturally wrapped her arms around him to stabilize herself and to her surprise he had done the same thing.

"Nero must be here with his drill," Nora said as the shaking stopped for the moment, "We need to get to a safe place. Did you find a suitable planet because we can't stay here, it's too far underground."

Spock, who still had his arms wrapped around her waist with one hand suggestively near her backside, replied, "I did. Lead the way. The elevator won't be safe," he pointed out as he helped her off of his lap and back to her feet.

She nodded as she reached for his hand and led him to a door which automatically opened to reveal a large staircase, "Will you be ok?" she asked, she knew this might offend him but she was only concerned.

Spock's lips twitched almost into a small smiled as he answered her, "If you think I'm an eligible candidate for what you were proposing then stairs are not a worry."

Nora nodded, holding in her own smile at his remark which made her feel better about what had happened between them in this lab. She raced up the stairs hoping the shaking would hold off resuming until they were off the staircase.

They made it to the top of the stairs just as the Earth began to shake once more, this time more vigorously. Spock grabbed Nora and pulled her down to the ground as he used his body to cover hers. They stayed like that until it stopped and then they stood slowly taking just a brief moment to catch their breath.

Nora looked at Spock and placed one finger gently on chin tracing it down to his chest, "It looks like you are more fit for me then you believed, Ambassador," she finished with a tiny wink.

Spock sighed before he bowed his head to urge her to keep moving. She got the message and grasped his hand once more as they raced into the main headquarters and from there into a 'safe' room.

"Will there not be more people to join us in here?" Spock asked as he looked around the tiny room which held a small cot and two chairs.

Nora shook her head, "They have these dispersed all around so that no one has to race to a central location. Should we be out there trying to help?" she asked, suddenly feeling the pull of her Starfleet duties.

Spock shook his head, "Nothing can be done from here. Kirk must stop Nero and we must hope he succeeds or there will be no destiny for you to choose."

Nora nodded as she pulled Spock's hand to gesture for him to sit down on the cot. Once he was comfortable, she climbed on top of him, straddling him.

Spock inhaled his desire, "Nora, don't make this mistake," he protested, hoping he could keep control of his own needs.

Nora shook her head as she placed one of her hands that was wrapped around his neck onto the nape of his neck, "Ambassador," she began, she liked calling him that, "I've chosen my destiny and the world might end any moment. I'm not going out with any regrets. What do you say to that?"

Spock had no fight left in him when it came to this young love of his life. He placed his around and into her hips as he leaned up and took her mouth with his own while the world could be crashing down around them.


	6. Chapter 6

Neither Spock or Nora noticed immediately when the Red Alert cleared but they didn't care either. "So, are you going to let me join you on the new Vulcan now?" Nora said as they were getting themselves together to go back out into the world, hopefully as a unit.

Spock sighed briefly as he pulled back on his last item of clothing, "Nora, I can not deprive you of your future as much as I want to. It would be illogical to act so selfishly."

Nora smiled, "It would but I know from the brief time I've been in your life that you don't always act out of logic. And, I also know that the world needs more Vulcans now and even if they have some human in them it would be better than none. Plus, you have a long enough life span that you would not rob me of anything," she said, pleading the logic in her own case and leaving her heart off the table for the moment. From the first time his hand touched her face and shared with her the emotions he felt for her, her whole existence was based upon being with him. She could follow her dreams anywhere and she knew she would go on missions with him in his mission to revive Vulcan and continue to act as an Ambassador. Based on the mission he was on when he traveled back in time, he was in no search of slowing down. He was her perfect match.

Spock looked at her once more, his expression more tender than she'd ever seen it and he walked over to place one hand on her cheek as he leaned in and placed a soft small kiss on her forehead. "Nora, you have made many good points and your logic is not flawed. Will you come with me to the new Vulcan as my wife?"

She hadn't expected the last part but it was precisely what needed to happen and she nodded pulling him into a kiss, "We are going to have an amazing life together, Ambassador."

The two left the bunker and headed to a shuttle in the spacedock where they would board the Enterprise to take them to the new planet. Once they reached the ship, Spock walked off and was face to face with his younger self, Nora at his side.

"You are me, aren't you?" Spock asked, his tone even and calm.

Spock nodded, "Yes, I am. I want to urge you to stay with the ship even though you might feel the need to help rebuild. I can do that," he stated.

Spock nodded, still looking slightly unsure, "Yeoman Nora, you've returned to the ship?"

Nora shook her head, "No, I am going to Vulcan to rebuild with Ambassador Spock. In his timeline, he and I were together so I don't want to miss out on that chance."

Her Spock looked perplexed at the last thing she mentioned but also knew she was right because his heart belonged to Uhura. "Good luck," he wished both of them raising his hand in the Vulcan salute normally paired with 'live long and prosper' as they took their respective places aboard the Enterprise to start their new lives.

The End

A/N: There is a possibility of a sequel following Nora and Spock's story with more depth as they start their new lives. It would take time but if y'all want that then I will begin the necessary research to make that story happen. I certainly love spending time with Spock Prime and Nora, to me, is his soulmate.


End file.
